


Eyes Up

by bookwyrmling



Series: Check Please! 12 Days of Christmas 2016 [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Check Please 12 Days of Christmas, Christmas, Day 2: Kiss Under the Mistletoe, M/M, Mistletoe, no one ever said Nursey was chill either, no one ever said these kids were mature, when you aren't sure if it's a / or a &
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/pseuds/bookwyrmling
Summary: When the Christmas season starts, Haus shenanigans only get worse.  Nursey is the first victim and Dex his only hope of escape.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Day 2 of the Check Please 12 Days of Christmas: Kiss under the mistletoe.
> 
> So I recently remembered that, when I was little, I actually thought that if you got stuck under mistletoe alone you were stuck there until someone came along and rescued you by kissing you. This fic was born from that.

“You’ve gotta be shitting me,” Dex said with a smirk on his face as he stared at Nursey’s forlorn face.

“Haus rules, Dex,” Holster said imperiously from the stairs, “You get stuck under the mistletoe with someone else, pucker up. You get stuck alone, you’re stuck there until someone comes to give you a kiss. Breaking either means you pay into the sin bin and gives the rest of us chirping material for the next year.”

“Don’t listen to him, Dex. Getting stuck under there on your own at all gives them chirping material for the next year,” Bitty rolled his eyes from the kitchen.

“Dex, c’mon,” Nursey groaned, “The rest of them won’t and I have class in a half hour.”

“Just pay the fine,” Dex shrugged as he breezed by where his fellow D-man was stuck in the livingroom to join Bitty in the kitchen and offering to help.

“I’m just about done, actually, but thanks for offering,” Bitty smiled as he weaved the final pieces of lattice together over the cranberry-orange pie he was working on. Dex moved over to the sink to help wash dishes as Bitty slid the pie into the oven. If he craned his neck backwards he could just see Nursey’s feet kicked out into the hallway from where he’d settled in and begun to recite poetry.

“Is he really going to have to miss class for this?” Dex asked Bitty at a lower volume as he scrubbed at the mixing bowl.

“No, but I don’t think he was paying attention much when Ransom and Holster mentioned that little tidbit,” Bitty shrugged.

“Of course not,” Dex rolled his eyes and rinsed the bowl before passing it to Bitty who stood beside him with a towel. “But why mistletoe?” he asked, his eyes drifting out the door to where Ransom and Holster had clomped into the snow and begun building up a large embankment, “I mean, aren’t Chowder and Ransom the only two with girlfriends right now? And Farmer’s the only one of those two who spends much time over here. Seems pretty boring with just us.”

Bitty snorted, “Oh, this isn’t anything new and kissing girls or whoever you might be interested in is not the point of it. Last year, I got stuck overnight on the stairs after doing some quick midnight stress-baking during finals.”

“You didn’t want to just pay the fine?”

Slipping the mixing bowl in the cupboard, Bitty sighed and shook his head. “I was stress-baking. During finals week. It was 2am. My mind wasn’t exactly at its best. I kinda just ended up sleeping there until Jack woke up to go for a run and nearly tripped right over me.”

Dex flinched at the thought of falling down the stairs and missed the blush on Bitty’s cheeks as he admitted that.

“Your best bet, honestly, is just to keep your eyes up,” Bitty warned as he pointed the spoon he was now drying towards the ceiling. “Your second best bet is to make a partnership with someone. Lardo and I already shook on ours, but even that won’t stop betrayal when the entertainment value is high enough.”

“Holster and Ransom are paired up, I’m assuming?” Dex asked and Bitty nodded.

“Chowder’s got Farmer on speed dial in case, too,” Bitty added.

“So why haven’t you helped Nursey out then?” Dex asked as he handed over the last dish and rinsed off the sponge.

“Honestly? As open and welcoming as y’all are, it’s still a little awkward for me,” Bitty admitted as he bit his lip, “I wonder if me being gay makes it awkward for anyone since they’re kinda stuck there otherwise.”

Dex sighed and looked at Bitty with concern as Bitty worked on wiping down the counters with severe focus.

As the two had been speaking, Nursey’s volume had steadily grown as his poetry recitation continued and now he was nearly shouting -- certainly speaking at a loud enough volume to compete with Bitty who stood right near him rather than in another room. As Nursey began another poem, this one even louder yet again, and Dex still wasn’t sure what to say to Bitty, he groaned and stomped to the hall.

“Seriously, Nurse?”

“I have a paper due. But, like, not that that matters to you and it’s only worth one third of my grade, so it’s chill, right?”

Dex rolled his eyes at the obvious sarcasm before leaning down over Nursey, smacking his wet hands onto Nursey’s cheeks, leaning down and smacking their lips together. “I swear to god, Nurse, if I hear thing one about this ever again-!”

“-Thanks Dex, gotta go. Bye!” Nursey shouted as he stumbled up to his feet, slammed his foot into the lintel and cursed as he hopped out of the Haus and to his class.

“Couldn’t just remind him of the rules?” Bitty asked with a smirk when Dex blustered back in with a red face and ears. He slipped the towel back over the oven bar and checked his phone. “I have a paper to edit while the pie bakes, but feel free to dig into the cobbler in the fridge if you’re hungry or Ransom and Holster are looking for volunteers to help their snowball incursion against the lax bros.”

“It’s that pear one from two days ago, right?” Dex asked as he grabbed the glass dish out of the fridge. “That was delicious.”

Bitty looked up from his phone from the hall and smiled. “Yup. You’re welcome to the last of it if you wanna pull the pie out when it’s done. I think Chowder’s due back soon, too.”

“No problem, Bitty. You focus on your paper.”

Bitty nodded and turned back up the stairs before pausing once more and calling back, “Oh, and Dex. Word to the wise?”

Dex looked up from having taken a bite straight out of the dish with wide, attentive eyes.

“The mistletoe moves.”


End file.
